


It's All Crash

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Requited Love, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime always notices everything about Bart - including how much he’s filled out since he came to the future and how the world around them fades when they kiss. Too bad the team always notices when they have a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Crash

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE I@M BORED!!! And also my bluepulse feels are through the roof. I have never known a ship that causes me more physical pain than this. But I still adore it with every fibre of my being! I also experimented with some Wonderbird/Wonderbat (whatever the Tim/Cassie ship name is) and Gar’s in the mix just because. I always think these five are like the next generation of the team - and Static maybe if he interacted with them more. Any who, carry on my wayward son!

Bart stood in front of the bookshelf, his face thoughtful. Jaime spotted the speedster and smiled to himself. Silently, he padded over to Bart and slipped his arms around his stomach, holding him closely. Bart startled but soon relaxed when he realised who was holding him. 

“You’re in a cuddly mood.” Bart stated, leaning into Jaime’s chest. 

“Is that a bad thing, _cariño_?” Jaime inquired, resting his chin in Bart’s shoulder. 

“No. It’s pretty crash.” Bart reassured him. 

“You’ve really filled out these past few months, _ese_. You’re not as skinny as you were.” Jaime noticed, wrapping his arms tighter around Bart’s stomach. 

“More of me to love.” Bart replied breezily, turning around in Jaime’s arms. He rested his hands on the older boy’s shoulders and leaned into him.  

“It’s good, _cariño_. You’re healthier and therefore a better superhero.” Jaime added, gently pressing his lips to Bart’s forehead. 

“And a better boyfriend?” Bart inquired, soaking in the affection. 

“Of course, _ese_.” Jaime whispered, resting his forehead on Bart’s. A smile spread on Bart’s face and he tilted his face up, catching Jaime’s lips with his own. 

“Would you get a room?!” Gar asked loudly, causing both boys to jump apart. An irritated look had taken over the changeling’s expression. 

“Dude, they’re always like this. Might as well let them get on with it.” Tim advised, patting Gar’s head patronisingly. 

“There’s nothing wrong with it.” Cassie chided, her hand interlinked with Tim’s. 

“I just don’t want to see then making out when I walk into the library.” Gar defended, crossing his arms huffily. 

“Then where are we supposed to make out?” Bart asked, a small pleading note in his voice which made Jaime smile and snake his arm around Bart’s waist. 

“Anywhere I’m not.” Gar replied, morphing into a dog and bounding away out the room. 

“Aw.” Cassie cooed, her eyes following him. “We should get going if we’re going to catch that movie.” She warned, looking at Tim fondly. 

“Okay,” Tim leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “We’ll see you guys later.” He said to Bart and Jaime, escorting Cassie to the cinema in a very gentleman fashion. As soon as Cassie’s golden hair was out-of-view, Jaime pulled Bart closer and wrapped him in his arms. 

“Where were we?” Bart asked, the classic speedster grin decorating his face. 

“I think we were making out _cariño_.” Jaime replied, mirroring the smile on Bart’s face. 

“Okay, crash.” Bart stated, not hesitating to loop his arms around Jaime’s neck and pulled him towards his mouth. Jaime smiled into the kiss and let himself be engrossed in the moment. 


End file.
